fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blaze Zednik
Blaze is a human from Earth. She is notable for having very long hair, having two hearts and her quick instincts. Her real name is Petra. Appearance Blaze has extremely long red hair, a brown biker jacket with a red shirt underneath, black gloves, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. Her eyes are hazel. In Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side, it's revealed that Blaze has an eyepiece in her skull that allows her to scout out any potential fighting talent. However, this eyepiece slid into her brain during The Other Side due to her brain dragging it in. Backstory Born Czech, raised American, Blaze never had that normal of a life. Her psychic power was rather powerful when she was younger, but it has weakened a little bit over time. She plans on spending her days with her boyfriend, Quentin. She usually has a normal life nowadays, or at least tries to, but her instincts tend to get in the way, and what with the gigantic portal above her world, it's never easy to live like nothing happened. Aside from the bizarre events, Blaze is part of some sort of spy group, which was apparently the same group that approached Amy, and Blaze has very strong instincts that her colleagues spurred the chain of events in her town. Blaze knows a lot of dark secrets about the town she lives in, including knowledge of an alien.The only thing that has slipped past her is the fact that Amy is from the future. Her senses came from an experiment she was in, where scientists took her as a test subject and mutated her abilities to a great extent. She had her sight mutated to the point she could see in the dark without any sort of assistance and her hearing was mutated to the point she could hear conversations from the other side of a large supermarket without difficulty. Her IQ also shot up from what it was. During Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side, Blaze is more in the spy role. She ditches the spy agency to start up her own business and finds more disturbing things about her colleagues, most specifically Nina, finding out she has a transformation but is unsure. She is also given telekinetic powers by Krystal to help her out in trying to do some things without being seen. Personality Blaze is upbeat, cheery and friendly. She gets along with everyone very well, but she can be naive at times, and rather distressed by her life. In The Other Side, Blaze is more secretive and quiet. She is also very smart, being able to plan out attacks easily without going back on her own word. Abilities Blaze has instincts like a ninja that help her hide herself whenever an enemy is nearby. She tends to attack out of nowhere and she finds her espionage to be a great asset for her job as a secret agent. Blaze is also good with technology, and can tamper with machines so that they will follow her command instead of someone else's. Blaze is fluent in English, Czech and a bunch of European languages. Relations Quentin Pérez IV Quentin is Blaze's boyfriend. She met him after moving to the USA from the Czech Republic. She got with him having lived in the United States for 3 years. The two have a very close relationship. Skye Caballero Blaze is kind of like a bodyguard to Skye, and looks out for her when they're in school. The two work together when saving the world and are good friends. Amy Jackson Blaze finds Amy's abilities interesting, what with her enhanced fighting skill and her ability to control machines using just her mind. Blaze feels honoured to be friends with Amy. Appearances *Amy vs The Future - Blaze appears in Amy vs The Future. *Pérez's Story - Blaze appears in Pérez's Story. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Blaze is a major character in Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. This series is where she's developed quite a bit. *Codename: Zednik - Blaze is the main character in Codename: Zednik, a story that shows that she is not as innocent as she may seem. *Fantendo - Journey - Blaze appears in Journey to the Other Side alongside her Other Side colleagues Jess Pierce, Jerry Sankovic and Skye Caballero. Gallery Blaze Zednik.png|Blaze's old art. Drawn by RTA Fantendo october 6.png|Blaze, as drawn by Ochibrochi 1446684727142.jpg|Blaze, as drawn by Blaze Zednik new.png|Blaze's new art. Drawn by RTA Trivia *According to Blaze, she only gets psychic moments when her brain and her conscience get into a fight, which happens quiet a bit. *Blaze's hair has been measured out at 100 ft. **It was revealed by her creator that only 8 ft of this hair was her actual hair and the rest was "tons" of extensions. *Blaze has apparently got two hearts. When one stops beating, the other starts. *Blaze is referred to as Blaze because she has a fiery spirit. *Blaze is the only spy character in the Tayshaun & Amy series. *In The Other Side of the Journey, Blaze mentions that her fascination for long, long hair was because she was obsessed with the story Rapunzel during her childhood in the Czech Republic and she liked the idea of extremely long hair. *Blaze's kind of music is techno and EDM, more specifically Scooter. Category:Mutants Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Psychics Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Teenagers Category:RTA Games Category:European Characters Category:Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Heroines